


Pretty Pet

by LadyAngelique, SMDarling



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Feeding, Corset, Dom!Bucky, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Sex Toys, Very brief extended warnings in end notes, embedded art, kitten!play, pet!play, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMDarling/pseuds/SMDarling
Summary: Who loves being Bucky's pretty pet?Spoiler Alert: Steve does.





	Pretty Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Art created for The [MCU KinkBang](https://mcukinkbang.tumblr.com/) by LadyAngelique, [Glide-Thru](https://glide-thru.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, then claimed to write for by SMDarling, here and [on Tumblr](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/)!!!!
> 
> Very brief extended warnings in end notes

  
  


“Ready for me, Котенок?” Bucky rumbles into Steve’s ear, vibranium hand stroking down Steve’s abs, tensed under the unrelenting pressure of the corset. 

“Yes sir,” Steve breathes out, the skin of his cheeks, neck, and chest flushed, both from arousal and the constriction of his costume. 

Bucky slips the index finger of his flesh hand under the silk ribbon keeping Steve’s wrists bound behind his back, checking the knot, making sure Steve’s circulation isn’t in danger of being cut off. 

Steve clenches, then relaxes his fists for Bucky, wiggling his fingers. 

“Ready, Master,” he says, shivering as Bucky’s stubble scrapes over the sensitive joint of his neck and shoulder. 

“Yes pet, you are aren’t you?” Bucky says into Steve’s skin, both arms wrapping around Steve from behind now. “All dressed up and ready to play, my pretty pet.” 

Steve’s blush darkens, even as he arches into Bucky’s hands, the same movement pushing his ass into Bucky’s crotch. 

“Ah-ah, Котенок,” Bucky scolds gently, nipping at Steve’s shoulder in warning. “Not yet.” 

Steve whines, but reluctantly he shifts his hips forward, away from where he can feel the heat of Bucky’s erection, straining against the loose hold of the sweatpants. He wants it, wants it in his hands, his _mouth_ , he wants to grab and stroke and suck and make Bucky feel good—

“Look at these,” Bucky murmurs, breath hot as his broad palms cup the swells of Steve’s pecs, large normally but positively _obscene_ , aided as they are by the pink and white corset.

He squeezes rough, pink flesh spilling out between his fingers, unable to keep it all contained. Steve gasps as the sensation rushes directly to his dick, bucking without thought into thin air. 

Normally, such a move would be fruitless and frustrating, but today his cock is contained by lace panties, specifically chosen for their color— a blue that perfectly matches his eyes. The lace is rough on hard, sensitive skin, creating friction from the smallest of movements. Against his heavy balls, brushing behind them, even shifting the plug inside him connected to his fluffy white tail— most of all, they rub up on the vulnerable head of Steve’s cock _just right_ , so a large drop of precome wells up and smears on the fancy lace. 

The added wetness only increases and changes the friction, making it more intense. 

“Like that?” Bucky asks, voice low and filthy, chin hooking over Steve’s shoulder so he can see the effect he’s creating on Steve’s body. 

He gives Steve’s pecs another squeeze, then shifts his grip so instead he’s pinching and twisting Steve’s nipples. That combined with the panties on his cock, the plug thick and heavy in his ass, and Bucky, just _Bucky_ , make Steve writhe on his feet. 

“I _said_ , not yet,” Bucky growls, biting quick and sharp at the nape of Steve’s neck as he gives Steve’s nipples one last, vicious tug before taking his hands away to instead brace Steve at the elbows. “On your knees for me, pet.” 

Steve sways, inhaling open-mouthed, struggling to fill his lungs and calm himself past the corset and arousal flooding his veins. Bucky just holds him steady while he regains his equilibrium, hands only letting go once Steve finishes lowering himself to his knees as commanded. 

Bucky steps away, making Steve whimper and crane his neck, seeking his master out. 

“I’m right here, Котенок,” Bucky reassures him, walking to stand in front of Steve. His sweats are tented obscenely, and Steve leans forward eagerly, but Bucky takes a quick step back before he can reach. 

“Over here,” he says, walking backwards toward their couch and sinking down in a loose sprawl. “Come here, мой Котенок.” He inclines his head, indicating the large space between his legs. 

Steve frowns at him, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and biting on it. He looks down at himself, on his knees, and flexes his shoulders to indicate his own bound hands. 

“You didn’t say I could stand?” 

“Nope,” Bucky agrees, smirking.

Steve sighs, and starts shuffling toward Bucky on his knees. 

The movement makes his pecs positively _bounce_ , and Bucky leans forward, swearing under his breath. 

“ _Goddamn_ Stevie, your _tits_ , I swear to God, sweetest things I ever seen,” Bucky pants. Steve ducks his head, looking away. “So red, from me playin’ with ‘em just a little, your little nipples all perky, right on top. Got the best rack in the world, Котенок.” 

“Buuuuucky,” Steve whines, slowing his awkward shuffle. 

“No, pet, c’mon, c’mere, you’re so good to me, you know that right?” 

Steve looks up shyly at Bucky from under his long eyelashes. 

“You are Stevie, _you are_ ,” Bucky says, holding his hands out for Steve, only a few feet away now. “You’re so good to me, dressin’ up like this, bein’ my pretty pet. How’d I get so lucky?” 

“Nah, Buck,” Steve says softly. “I’m the lucky one.” 

They stare at each other in silence for a moment, Bucky’s eyes raking over Steve, from the soft, fluffy white cat ears on his head to the blue panties over his cock, damp spot and all. Sometimes, he can’t believe Steve, that _he_ gets to have this beautiful, _miraculous_ man…

“Come here. _Now_ ,” he grunts, leaning out more, arms stretching further. Steve snaps to obey, shuffling as fast as he can on his knees, cat ears bobbing, matching tail waving and swaying in the air behind him. 

Bucky’s hands grip the sides of Steve’s face, barely saving him from face-planting into Bucky’s crotch, dragging him into a rough kiss. 

Steve gasps, lips opening wide for Bucky’s invading tongue. Bucky takes full advantage, plundering Steve’s mouth, delving deep, tasting every inch of him, stroking his soft palate, behind his teeth, along his gumline. Steve submits fully to Bucky’s exploration, going lax under him, eyes fluttering shut as Bucky takes over his mouth. 

Bucky twists Steve’s head, first to the left, then the right, fitting their mouths together at different angles and keeping the kiss open, wet, and hard. Their teeth clack, pressing against each other. Steve kisses back as much as he can under Bucky’s assault, tangling their tongues together, nipping and sucking on Bucky’s. 

Finally, when the need to breathe becomes overwhelming, Bucky pulls back, holding Steve still even as he tries to follow. A long, thin line of saliva connects them, making Bucky’s cock throb in his sweats. He chases it back into Steve’s mouth, just briefly, licking it off Steve’s red, swollen bottom lip, sucking and biting the lip between his teeth until Steve’s eyes well up with tears. 

At last, Bucky lets go with a couple gentle, soothing licks, resting his forehead against Steve’s. 

“My pretty pet,” he says. “Мой Котенок. So good to me, Stevie. So, _so_ good.” Steve, eyes closed, butts his forehead hard into Bucky’s and purrs at the praise. 

Bucky smiles, then pulls back to press his own wet, swollen lips to Steve’s forehead in a chaste— yet sticky— kiss. Hands still cupping Steve’s face, he leans back into the couch. 

“Will you keep being good to me, pet?” 

Steve nods, nuzzling into Bucky’s palms. 

“If you’re real good, you might even get a reward,” Bucky says, and Steve’s eyes snap open— just like Bucky expects. He shifts so his ass is on the very edge of the couch, the bulge of his sweats a couple inches from Steve’s face, and raises an eyebrow. “Your favorite.”

“Yes sir,” Steve says, eyes wide and fixating on Bucky’s barely hidden erection. He lunges forward immediately for Bucky’s waistband, but Bucky’s hands tighten, stopping him. 

“Ah, no pet, take it slow, yeah?” he drawls. 

Steve glances up at him. Bucky runs his flesh hand around to the back of Steve’s neck, squeezing gently. 

“Slow,” Bucky repeats, and Steve nods. “Good boy.”

Bucky’s vibranium hand, cool to the touch despite the prolonged contact with Steve’s skin, tangles in Steve’s hair and guides him further into the open V of his legs. 

Steve goes easily, nuzzling into the soft, worn cotton of Bucky’s favorite sweats where they’re thin over Bucky’s inner thighs, the throbbing line of Bucky’s dick hot in front of him where it distends the fabric obscenely. 

“So good to me, Котенок,” Bucky murmurs, running both hands through Steve’s soft, blond hair. Up his white cotton cat ears, ever so gentle, as if Steve can actually _feel_ them. 

Steve purrs in response, pushing his head into Bucky’s touch, lips parting in a small smile, eyes blinking slowly up at Bucky in adoration. 

Bucky’s cock twitches, leaking, a damp spot appearing. Steve’s eyes focus on it, and he leans toward it, licking his lips, transfixed. He fits his mouth over the wetness, the head of Bucky’s cock through the pants, moaning and sucking at it as Bucky’s hips jerk.

“Aaaah, Stevie,” Bucky groans. “ _Good boy_.”

“Tastes good, sir,” Steve says, turning his head to rub his face along the length of Bucky’s dick through the sweatpants. 

“You wanna taste more?” Bucky asks, thumbing at Steve’s cat ears. 

“Please!” Steve presses himself more firmly into the spread of Bucky’s thighs, blue eyes wide and dark with desire as he stares up at Bucky. “ _Please_ , may I?”

“Take it out, Котенок,” Bucky encourages, hands stilling on the back of Steve’s head. Steve extends his neck, reaching to catch the waistband of Bucky’s sweats between his teeth, easing them over Bucky’s long, thick cock, purple and aching. He nudges Bucky’s balls aside with his nose, tucking the waistband behind them, peeking up at Bucky under long lashes and seeking his approval. 

Bucky smiles down at him, beginning to pet his hair again. “Good boy, Stevie. Just like that.” 

Steve positively _beams_ at him, shoving his nose into the hot, sweaty crease where Bucky’s thigh meets his groin and inhaling _deep_.

As eager as he’d been mere moments ago to get at Bucky’s cock, now Steve seems content with just skin-to-skin contact, here where the spicy musk of Bucky’s arousal is most powerful, where he can just drown his senses— _himself_ — in _Bucky_. 

Bucky settles further back into the couch, spreading his legs a fraction wider, and keeps his hands moving in Steve’s hair, nails scratching gently at his scalp, the nape of his neck, alternately palming and thumbing at both human and cat ears. 

Steve rubs his face into Bucky’s groin, eyes closed, mouth open. The heat, the scent, the softness of black curls makes a shiver run down his spine. He ghosts his lips over Bucky’s heavy balls, as Bucky lets out a quiet exhalation. 

“ _Stevie_.” His hands tighten momentarily in Steve’s hair. Steve ducks down, fluttering his eyelashes in sweet butterfly kisses over the sensitive skin of Bucky’s sack, until the large muscle of Bucky’s left thigh spasms. 

“ _Steve_!” Bucky says, huffing with laughter. “Don’t _tease_ , pet!”

Steve grins up at him, playful, but obeys, moving at last to pay attention to Bucky’s pulsing dick. Instead of taking him into his mouth like Bucky expects, Steve goes back to nuzzling, rubbing his face up and down the shaft where it lies flush with Bucky’s navel. 

Bucky groans, the worshipful expression on Steve’s face as he licks at the throbbing vein on the underside of Bucky’s cock causing Bucky’s groin to tighten deliciously. 

Steve’s nose digs into the base of Bucky’s dick where it meets his sack, then drags hard up the underside and it’s all Bucky can do not to forcefully pull Steve up and shove into that hot, sweet mouth. 

His open lips finally come to rest over Bucky’s exposed frenulum, sucking hard on the sensitive spot just below the head of Bucky’s cock. 

Bucky’s back arches off the sofa, hips bucking up, almost throwing Steve off. 

“Fuck, Steve!” 

Steve pulls away, lips coming free with a soft ‘pop’. 

“Is there a problem, sir?” he asks, all blushing, blue eyed pouting innocence. 

Bucky pants, staring at him, not fooled for a second. 

“Just…” he says, pausing to take another breath, “wasn’t sure you wanted your reward yet.” 

Steve blinks once, long and slow, then jerks forward, lapping precome from the dripping slit of Bucky’s cock in fervent kitten licks. 

“Yes sir,” he gasps. “Please sir, I want it, _now_ , whenever you’re ready to give it to me, _please_ , give it to me!” He rubs against the head, first one side of his face then the other, smearing sticky fluid all over his cheeks before returning to eagerly tongue at the slit. 

Bucky groans, long and loud at the onslaught of sensation. “Damn, Котенок.” 

“Please?” Steve asks again, then takes the delicate, leaking head of Bucky’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard. 

Bucky lurches forward, pulling Steve roughly off of him. “Yeah, pet, you can have your reward now,” he promises, voice husky. 

He gets a tight grip on the nape of Steve’s neck, holding him still, then takes himself in vibranium hand, stroking tight and fast. 

Steve’s eyes lock on Bucky’s cock, his mouth open, pink tongue peeking out and waiting. His entire body relaxes under Bucky’s hand on his neck, completely submissive to Bucky and Bucky _alone_ , and that thought does it—

Bucky’s balls draw up tight, cock jerking and pulsing in his hand as he shoots hot, white ropes of cum all over Steve’s eager face, moaning at the visual it provides. 

Steve’s eyes flutter shut, mouth opening wider and tongue reaching further, seeking out the thick, salty cream now covering his face. 

Bucky’s hand at last gentles on Steve’s neck, curving around the line of his jaw, catching a line of cum on his forefinger before it can fall. 

“Here you go, Котенок,” Bucky murmurs, pressing his finger between Steve’s lips. Steve laps eagerly at it, cleaning it thoroughly with his tongue, sucking on it until all the bitter fluid is gone, nothing left but salted skin. 

Bucky tugs his finger away, stroking up Steve’s cheeks to catch more before returning to feed it into Steve’s waiting mouth. 

“Enjoying your cream, pet?” Bucky says, smirking. Steve opens one eye in a dubious squint, before smiling around Bucky’s finger and nodding. 

“Yes Master,” he gasps, as Bucky pulls free once more with a wet ‘pop’. “Please, sir, can I have some more?” 

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him, grinning. “Of course, Котенок. Anything for you, my pretty pet. You earned it, after all.” 

He proceeds to scoop the rest of his spend off Steve’s face, even where it pools in the hollow of Steve’s throat, slowly, careful not to spill a single drop, feeding it to Steve, first with one finger then two, then three. 

Steve takes it all, everything Bucky gives him, always chasing after his fingers for more when he pulls away. 

“That’s all pet, you got all your cream,” Bucky says at last, once Steve’s all cleaned up. “No more.” 

Steve frowns around Bucky’s fingers. Bucky smiles down at him, keeping his mouth open, stroking his tongue, his soft upper palate, tracing his gums and stretching his lips. “Can I get a taste?” 

Steve whines, legs flexing to push himself up. He can’t get the leverage to be smooth about it, with Bucky’s hand in his mouth and his own hands still restrained at the small of his back, so he has to rub himself up the length of Bucky’s body as he awkwardly clambers up into his lap. 

“Thank you Котенок,” Bucky murmurs, drawing Steve’s face toward his. He only removes his fingers from Steve’s mouth at the last second, leaving Steve open so he can lick inside and taste himself, bitter and salty, on Steve. _In_ Steve. 

They both groan, breath hot in each other’s mouths, Steve getting his knees on either side of Bucky’s hips and grinding down on his wet, half hard cock. The lace of Steve’s panties creates rough friction, making Steve whimper and Bucky bite at his tongue. 

“None of that now, pet,” Bucky growls against Steve’s lips, hands gripping the edge of the corset where it flares out over Steve’s hips. He muscles Steve off him, laying him out on his back along the couch and twisting to kneel over him, Steve’s thighs spread wide over his. 

“ _God,_ you’re so pretty, all laid out for me like this,” Bucky says, voice low, arousal-black eyes roving up the length of Steve stretching out in front of him. “So sweet, dressing up for me.” 

His nails scrape at the outside of Steve’s hips, catching on the baby blue lace, making it tug at Steve’s erection, trying so hard to break free from its tight confines. 

Bucky circles his flesh hand under Steve’s thigh, pushing at the back of his knee to lift his leg, hooking it over the back of the couch in a way that cants Steve’s hips up _just right_. He then tucks his own dick back into his sweatpants, to which Steve whines and squirms in protest. 

“Patience, Котенок.” Bucky grins. “You’ll get this—” he cups himself with his metal hand over his sweats, squeezing rough— “again soon.” 

Steve lets out a soft, wordless cry, arching his back and spreading his legs a fraction wider. “I want it _now_!” 

Bucky reaches out with both hands to tweak and twist Steve’s nipples. “Uh-uh, pet. _Patience_ ,” he drawls, pinching and pulling until Steve is gasping and writhing under him, nipples pebbling and reddening from Bucky’s ministrations. 

“Your arms gonna be okay like that?” Bucky asks. “Or d’you think you could hold onto the armrest if I untie you?” He lets go of Steve’s nipples, instead just cupping and massaging Steve’s pecs, the rough skin of his palms on Steve’s sensitive buds making Steve’s eyes roll. 

“Stevie,” Bucky says, squeezing gently. “I need an answer, pal. How’re your arms doin’? On your back like this?” 

Steve closes his eyes tight, breathing fast and deep through his nose, trying to regain enough control of his mind to answer Bucky’s question. 

He flexes his arms underneath him, rolling out his shoulders, biting his lip in contemplation. He doesn’t want to disappoint Bucky…

“Hey pal,” Bucky says, “look at me?” 

Steve focuses up on Bucky, his breath catching in his throat at the sight. 

“If we need to untie you, I trust you to hold onto the armrest okay? You’re such a good boy for me, I know you can control yourself even without the ribbon.” Bucky bends down, bracing with his hands on Steve’s chest to press his lips chastely against Steve’s. “I love you,” he murmurs as he pulls back. 

Steve smiles, leaning up to chase Bucky’s lips the few inches between them. “Love you too, Buck.” 

“So? Your arms?” 

Steve flexes again, and yeah the way he’s laying on his arms is already uncomfortable. He can reach the armrest past his head easily, keep his hands there if Bucky wants him to. “Yeah, I think untying me.”

Bucky grins with delight, peppering Steve’s face with gentle, dry kisses as he slides his hands around Steve’s back to his wrists. The silk ribbon comes undone with one gentle _tug_.

Bucky kneels back up as he guides Steve’s arms out from under him, one at a time. First the right, stretching it out and massaging the thick, corded muscles, straightening and bending Steve’s fingers one at a time to ensure full circulation, before leading it up over Steve’s head to where Steve can grab the armrest. 

He repeats the procedure with Steve’s left arm, the ribbon loose around his wrist. Once both hands settle, Bucky pulls the ribbon the rest of the way off. 

The slide of silk on the tender skin of Steve’s wrist makes him gasp, and Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

“Like that, Котенок?” he asks, and Steve nods, eyes half closing as he focuses on the sensation. 

Bucky chuckles, lifting the length of ribbon and dragging it along Steve’s upraised arm, down to his armpit. Steve shivers. 

Bucky teases him, making him twitch as the end strokes under his arm, down the side of his chest to the edge of the corset, then back. He drags it across Steve’s clavicle, to the other side, letting it fall back along the bunched muscle of Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve whimpers. 

“So responsive,” Bucky murmurs, watching rapt. He lets the ribbon trail up Steve’s other arm, trace across the back of his knuckles. He brings it down to trace the features of Steve’s face, over his delicate eyelids, high cheekbones, his nose and swollen lips. 

Steve tosses his head back and forth, chasing it. Bucky lets him, like a cat chasing a string, for a minute before dragging it down his bared throat to dip between his bulging pecs, then the thin strips of skin under his nipples above the corset. 

The edge of the ribbon is ever-so-slightly frayed, catching on the raised bud of Steve’s nipple for less than a second, but Steve keens when it does. His back arches, hips thrusting down, trying to find friction against Bucky. 

Bucky ducks down, capturing the ribbon and Steve’s nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking hard over both, making the silk wet and changing the texture of it. He bites down over the ribbon, a little harder than he would normally. 

Steve pants under him, making little distressed noises, rocking his hips in a constant rhythm. 

“ _Master!_ ” he gasps out. Bucky drags the ribbon with his mouth over to Steve’s other nipple, repeating the process while he tweaks the abandoned one with his metal fingers. “Master! _Sir_ , please, I’m going to—”

“Oh no you’re not,” Bucky says, sitting up immediately and removing his hand. “ _Not yet._ ” Steve cries out, thrashing under Bucky, the sudden absence of sensation almost as intense as the sensations themselves. 

“Settle down, pet,” Bucky orders, tossing the ribbon to the side. “We haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet.” He inches forward, hands under Steve’s legs, positioning Steve so the top of his ass rests on Bucky’s thighs. 

He can see all of Steve this way, his dick throbbing and leaking where lace keeps it painfully confined, and _lower_ …

Steve’s fluffy white tail, flowing off the side of the couch under Steve’s leg, coming out of a precisely ripped hole in his panties. Underneath those, the tail connects to a plug, no where near the size of Bucky’s cock but more than enough to keep Steve _full_ , to constantly remind him of its presence. 

“Котенок,” Bucky breathes, “I wish you could see yourself, мой Котенок, so pretty, _beautiful_ for me…”

Steve squirms, cheeks, neck, and chest flushing bright with blood as he blushes at the praise. 

“Yes Котенок, you are,” Bucky continues, stroking his hands up Steve’s inner thighs, making Steve tremble as he frames Steve’s vulnerable groin. “My pretty pet, Stevie.” 

“You’re th’pretty one, Buck,” Steve mumbles, twisting his hips, trying to get Bucky’s hands where he really wants them. 

Bucky’s chest feels tight, staring down at Steve splayed out under him. Chest heaving with each breath he takes, tits as full and perky as any dame’s— _more so_ with the aid of the corset— the corset _itself_ , the soft ears Bucky picked out for him, to match his tail, and the panties Steve bought to complete the look, to be able to dress up for Bucky, his Master, this way— 

He loves Steve so much he can’t _breathe_ with it. 

“Bucky!” Steve whines, really squirming now. Bucky laughs, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to Steve’s lips. 

“Yeah, yeah,” he murmurs as he kneels back. “I know what you need, Котенок. And you’ve been so good for me, don’t worry pet. I’ll take care of you.” 

He shifts, finally covering Steve’s dick and _squeezing_ with his vibranium hand as he uses the other to tug Steve’s tail out from under his leg, draping it over Steve’s thigh, letting the soft cotton tease the sensitive skin.

He rip the panties a fraction of an inch more, just enough to reach the flared base of the plug, snug against Steve’s hole. 

There’s a small button there, next to where the tail attaches. Steve forgot about it, Bucky knows, because if he hadn’t he would’ve mentioned it earlier and they bought it before they bought the rest of the day’s toys. 

Bucky remembers. 

He presses the button. 

Steve’s eyes go wide, the quiet hum sounding loud in the room as the plug starts to vibrate within him. 

Bucky huffs, adjust the position of the plug _just so_ , and yup, that’s it—

Steve’s back arches, and he keens as the vibrations directly target his prostate. 

Bucky presses the button again. 

Steve _howls_ , hips writhing, jerking, cock staining his pretty panties as he gushes precome from the prolonged stimulation to his prostate. 

“Shhh, pet, Stevie,” Bucky murmurs, taking firm hold of Steve’s hips and lodging one thick thigh tight and hard up between Steve’s legs for Steve to grind his ass on. He leans over Steve, whose eyes are screwed closed, head thrashing with overwhelming sensation. 

“Котенок,” Bucky says, voice firm. “Look at me, I need you to look at me okay?” Steve’s eyes immediately snap open, locking on Bucky’s. 

“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” Bucky asks. Steve whimpers and nods. 

“But you can take it, right?” 

Steve whines and nods faster. Bucky dips forward for a rough kiss, hands continuing to hold tight on Steve’s hips to minimize his squirming but encouraging him to rut against Bucky’s thigh. 

“So good, Stevie,” Bucky says into the heat of Steve’s mouth, “Котенок. I love you. S’my turn to take care of _you_ now, okay pet?” Steve nods his consent, licking at Bucky’s lips. 

“Love you too,” Steve says, words strangled as he struggles to catch enough breath with the plug vibrating viciously against his prostate. But he says them anyway. 

Bucky groans, shoving his face into Steve’s chest, hands so tight they must be bruising Steve’s hips by now. “You’re too good to me, Котенок, I swear,” he growls into the sweaty, blushing skin between Steve’s pecs. 

“Y’said ‘s your turn now, Buck,” Steve slurs, face pressing into the top of Bucky’s head, his messy long hair, tangled and sweaty from his earlier workout. 

“Yes,” Bucky agrees, at last pushing himself back up onto his knees. “I did.” He twists his torso slightly, bracing his shoulder along the leg Steve has over the back of the couch, trapping it there. 

He takes away the thigh from where Steve’s been grinding his ass against him, stretching that leg out instead off the couch, hooking his knee over Steve’s, ensuring with his body that Steve can’t close his legs even if he _tries_. 

“Hands still good?” 

Steve flexes them on the armrest above his head, knowing Bucky’s watching. Bucky grins, then looks down where Steve, hips writhing again with no restraints, is completely exposed to him, at his mercy. 

“This is gonna be fun,” he growls, one hand falling to take position over the flared base of the vibrating plug, white cotton tail arcing away between two fingers, while the other takes point cupping Steve’s firm, leaking erection encased in lace. 

Steve lets out a long, drawn out moan, trying to thrust up or back into one or both of Bucky’s hands, but Bucky just follows the movement, not allowing Steve to find any increased pressure for himself. 

“I wish you could see yourself like this Stevie,” Bucky whispers, awestruck as eyes raking up the length of Steve’s body. “My pretty, _perfect_ pet.” 

Steve’s blush flames hot in his cheeks, his neck, flowing down into his chest, across his shoulders and pecs as he squirms uncomfortably. 

Bucky hushes him wordlessly, reassuring. “No, no Котенок, but you are, you _are_. Your cock, so hard and wet—” he gives the appendage a rough squeeze, making Steve moan— “dressed up in these lacy little panties just for me.” Bucky traces his thumb over the lace covering Steve’s balls as Steve whimpers. 

“And your ass,” he continues, “always so eager, always needing something in that greedy hole.” He twists the plug, rearranging it so the vibrations aren’t directly tormenting Steve’s prostate anymore. 

“This tail,” he lets go of the base of the plug to pick up the thick, fluffy tail connected to it, trailing it over the sensitive skin of Steve’s inner thigh, up to his face, nuzzling into it as he stares down at Steve, refusing to break eye contact. “You’re perfect, мой Котенок.” 

Flesh hand still cupping Steve’s hard cock, Bucky wraps the tail around his vibranium arm, holding the tip delicately between two fingers, and reaches down, to the white lace edge of the corset just over the top of Steve’s panties. 

He bends his back low, arching forward, running his arm and the tail up the length of Steve’s body. “Still your colors,” he murmurs, pressing lips to the corset at the base of Steve’s ribcage, “but I gotta say, I like this costume better.” 

Steve’s chest is heaving, deep, gasping breaths of arousal and constriction, as Bucky reaches up, palming one pec then the other, the tip of his tail trailing across his peeked nibbles. Not once do they look away from each other. 

Bucky raises his head off Steve’s body, reaching further with his vibranium hand to palm Steve’s white fluffy ears. 

“And these,” he murmurs, “Котенок, you spoil me.” The tail is fully extended now, tip still caught in Bucky’s fingers as he plays with Steve’s cat ears, tugging on the plug buried and vibrating in Steve’s ass, making his hips twitch and buck. Bucky’s flesh hand on his panty-clad cock just moves with him, never giving him more or less stimulation where his body is weeping for it. 

“Mas—” Steve cuts off as Bucky’s hand goes to cup the back of his head, making the tail pull on the plug so it gives a sharp nudge against his prostate. 

“What was that, Котенок?” 

“Sir,” Steve pants. “Master— Bucky!” 

“I’m right here, Stevie,” Bucky says, face hovering over Steve’s. “Just keep lookin’ at me, pet. I’m not goin’ anywhere, I promise.” He digs his nails into the nape of Steve’s neck and Steve keens, tossing his head back.

“Open your eyes, Котенок,” Bucky orders, “keep lookin’ at me.” 

Steve inhales deep once, twice, then forces his eyes back open, wet with tears, to stare up at Bucky’s. Bucky smiles softly down at him, gentling the touch on his neck and bringing his hand around. The movement lessens the pull on the plug just enough the vibrations become a tad more bearable, and Steve can catch a full breath. 

“There you are,” Bucky murmurs. He cradles the side of Steve’s face in his hand, vibranium thumb at the corner of Steve’s eye. “My favorite part of you, your eyes. I ever tell you that? Sure, other people get to see ‘em too, but nobody - _nobody_ — ever sees your eyes _like this_.”

Steve makes a sound, high in his throat, maybe like he was trying to say ‘Master’ except it comes out, “mrrrrrr”, and cranes his neck for a kiss which Bucky happily obliges. 

This one is much slower, both their tongues dancing together equally, tasting each other. It seems to never end, and they would both be okay with that, until Bucky inadvertently squeezes just this side of too-rough on Steve’s cock, making Steve thrust up hard. 

Bucky pulls back, chuckling. “Yeah, yeah pet. You’ve been good to me, I promised I’d be good to you now, didn’t I?” 

Steve nods, and Bucky kneels up, over him, wrapping the tail around his fist and bringing his vibranium hand down between Steve’s spread thighs. 

Bucky tugs on the tail gently, pulling on the plug until the widest part pushes past Steve’s rim. The red ring of muscle clenches and flutters around it, stretching wide, trying to suck the vibrating toy back in. 

Steve makes high pitched, wordless repetitive noises like mewls high in his throat as Bucky smirks down at him. 

“Like that, Котенок?” 

Steve nods frantically, unable to form words, mouth open. 

Bucky rubs his cock through the lace ‘soothingly’, knowing the heat and weight of his flesh hand combined with the friction and texture will only drive Steve more wild. 

“Hold still,” he orders, and Steve’s strong thigh muscles go taut in his efforts to obey. 

“Good boy,” Bucky rumbles his approval, using a vibranium knuckle and his grip on Steve’s tail to fuck the widest part of the plug in and out of Steve’s hole in reward. 

He places the metal of his thumb on Steve’s rim, feeling the way the red skin, shiny and wet with lube, stretches and pulses, trying to suck the toy deeper, “your hole is _insatiable_ , Котенок.”

Steve keens, arching his back off the couch, trying desperately to obey Bucky’s command and not thrust his hips, grind his ass back into the plug nor fuck his cock into Bucky’s hand. 

There’s a worrisome ‘crunch’ from the armrest, but it holds and Steve doesn’t let go. 

“What do you want, мой Котенок?” Bucky asks, forcing himself to look away from that pretty hole and meet Steve’s eyes again. 

There are tears dripping from them now, lashes wet, pupils so _so_ black with arousal. Steve focuses on Bucky’s eyes like a lifeline, panting, chest heaving. 

“What do you _need_?” Bucky punctuates his question by hitting the button one last time, setting the plug on its highest function and again angling it to provide unceasing stimulation to Steve’s swollen prostate. He expects Steve to say “I need to cum,” or “orgasm” or something like that, as soon as he can make words. 

What Steve says is so much better. 

“You!” he howls, taking Bucky’s breath away. 

How can Bucky _not_ reward that?

He digs his vibranium thumb hard into the lace over Steve’s perineum, flesh hand wrapping around Steve’s balls as he bends himself almost double to fit Steve’s cockhead into his mouth through the panties, where they’re soaked through with precome. 

Bucky sucks as hard as he can, milking Steve’s balls and massaging his prostate inside and out. 

Steve’s legs shake where Bucky’s spread them, his entire body trembling, as his orgasm hits. Hot, bitter cum floods Bucky’s mouth through the small holes in the lace, and Steve can no longer keep from thrusting and grinding. 

Bucky rides him out, not letting up the stimulation on Steve’s body for a minute, milking him for all he’s worth. 

He can see Steve tossing his head back and forth, hear him positively _yowling_ , and as soon as he stops spurting in Bucky’s mouth, Bucky decides he’s going to flip Steve over and _take him_ , here and now, hands and knees, ass in the air. 

Steve finally lets go of the armrest, hands coming down to shove lightly at Bucky’s head, too sensitive to handle more. Bucky sits up, licking his lips, giving Steve’s balls one last squeeze and turning off the vibration function.

The tail is still wrapped around his fist. 

He grins at Steve. 

“Think this—” he gives the tail a small yank, pulling on the plug in Steve’s ass just enough Steve can’t doubt his meaning— “was enough to prepare you for _this_?” He gives himself a rough squeeze with his right hand, making his cock jump and leak, a dark spot appearing at the apex of where the fabric distends away from his crotch.

Steve nods frantically, white ears bobbing atop his head. Bucky yanks the plug free using his grasp on the tail, making Steve’s hole gape for him, ragged edges of blue lace surrounding the pulsing, shiny red skin. 

Bucky tosses the tail and plug aside, hands going quick to Steve’s hips, manhandling him over onto his knees. He says a quick prayer of gratitude to the future, for inventing sweatpants like these where it’s a matter of seconds to get his cock out. 

There’s a bottle of lube stashed in the couch cushions, which Bucky is quick to pull out and snap open. 

Steve keens, arching his back, shoving his ass up toward Bucky, one hand snaking underneath to grope and release his dick, painfully oversensitive where the lace keeps it trapped against his belly. 

“ _Did I say you could let go?_ ” Bucky demands, swatting at Steve’s upraised ass just hard enough to make him yelp and jump, a pretty bloom of red appearing for just a moment under the blue panties. 

“No!” Steve gasps, fumbling to return his hand to the armrest. “No, sir, sorry sir!”

“Good boy,” Bucky growls, and squirts lube directly into Steve’s open hole. Steve shudders underneath him, squirming at the cold, shying away. His rim spasms around nothing, his inner thighs clamping around the outside of Bucky’s, trying to cover himself up. 

“Shh,” Bucky soothes, stroking down Steve’s flank over the corset with his flesh hand as he slicks himself up with cool vibranium. “You want this, right?” His hand moves to Steve’s ass, where he traces Steve’s rim with his fingertips, digging his thumb into Steve’s perineum. 

Steve keens and thrusts back into the touch. “Yes sir, please sir!” 

“Show me,” Bucky orders, voice deep in his chest, grinding his thumb against Steve’s prostate from the outside. “ _Present_ , мой Котенок.” 

Steve mewls, nails digging into the armrest as he turns his head, pressing his cheek into the cushion. The rest of his torso follows, pebbled nipples rubbing into the couch making him moan. He spreads his knees wide, until one leg falls off the edge, and he stretches that leg out as far as he can, until he’s braced on his toes. All the while, Steve arches his lower back, canting his hips up, pushing his ass into the air so he’s completely exposed for Bucky’s pleasure. 

“My pretty pet,” Bucky says breathlessly, thumb moving up to dip into Steve’s waiting hole. Steve purrs at the touch, writhing and thrusting back, seeking out more, more, _more_. 

Bucky’s run out of patience too, removing his thumb only to replace it immediately with his thick, leaking cockhead. Steve lets out a loud yowl of pleasure at the first stretch as the crown pops through his slick rim. 

Bucky gives Steve only a second to adjust before thrusting himself in to the hilt, knocking Steve’s breath away.

He sets up a punishing pace, hands holding Steve’s hips still as he pistons his cock in and out like a machine while Steve thrashes wildly under him. 

Steve claws at the armrest, nails ripping deep gouges into the fabric, tossing his head back. 

Bucky leans forward, covering Steve’s body with his own, burying his face into Steve’s neck. 

“Such—” thrust— “a good—” grunt— “ _boy_ —” grind— “for me Stevie,” he growls into Steve’s ear, shifting angles until he’s riding up on Steve’s prostate, making Steve howl. “You gonna come for me Котенок?” he asks. “You come for me, I’ll give you more of my cream.” 

Steve shoves his face at Bucky’s, seeking his lips. Bucky fucks his tongue into Steve’s mouth in time with his cock in Steve’s ass, then pulls back. “Fill you up with my cream, you want that Котенок?” 

Steve nods, whimpering into his mouth, grinding the full length of his body against Bucky’s. 

Bucky pounds into Steve’s hot, slick hole with short, powerful thrusts, curving his vibranium arm around Steve’s hip. 

The cool metal of his vibranium palm meets the hot, wet head of Steve’s cock over the soaking lace, and gropes hard, fingertips catching and dragging the panties down as he strokes down to squeeze Steve’s balls at the same time he nails Steve’s prostate. 

Steve screams, high pitched and loud, as his entire body lurches underneath Bucky, almost throwing him off. Bucky rides him through, as the wave of Steve’s orgasm hits, first burning fire in his gut coalescing in his balls, pulsing hard up his dick, shooting wet and sticky from the head and coating the corset. Ass clenching hard and rhythmic around the constant, percussive invasion of Bucky’s cock. 

“ _Fuck_ , Котенок,” Bucky groans, kneeling back and returning his hands to Steve’s hips, set on chasing his own orgasm now. He’s so close, seeing his pretty pet go off for him so sweetly. “You’re gonna get your cream now, pet, you ready for it? You want it?” 

Steve mewls weakly, nodding and collapsing into the couch, ass held up only by Bucky’s strong hands as Bucky fucks into him. The ragged edges of the ruined panties catch and tug at the soft hairs of Bucky’s groin as he buries himself balls deep one last time, grinding hips against Steve’s ass, forcing Steve flat against the cushions, as Bucky’s cock swells, jerks, and releases, pumping his white hot load deep into Steve’s needy hole. 

Eventually, Bucky collapses to the side, leaning against the back of the couch, catching his breath, slowly pulling out of Steve. Steve whimpers and shudders at the loss. Bucky makes comforting noises, petting his flank and ass and thighs with his flesh hand while he carefully inspects the hole with his vibranium hand. 

Bucky sucks in a sharp breath through his nose at the sight of Steve’s asshole, red, swollen, puffy and open and wet with lube, Bucky’s cum already starting to leak out. “My pretty pet,” he murmurs adoringly, leaning forward to get a better look. 

He scoops up the sticky white fluid on his matte black fingers, rubbing them together until the semen creates a new pattern with the interlacing gold metals. 

“Here Stevie,” he whispers, reaching up. “Here’s your cream, Котенок. You earned it.” 

Steve tilts his head further to the side, eyes more than half closed, but even exhausted as he is, he opens his mouth for Bucky, takes what Bucky gives him, _always_ takes whatever Bucky gives him, loving it, adoring it, worshiping it whether broken or beautiful—

Steve suckles on Bucky’s fingers, tongue swirling between them, carefully cleaning their intermixing tastes off of him, a small smile on his face, tired eyes gazing up at Bucky so full of love— 

Bucky has to take a moment to close his own, to swallow back some tears. “Let’s get you cleaned up now, okay Котенок?” he says, slowly reclaiming his fingers.

“Yes sir,” Steve mumbles, smacking his lips. 

Bucky stretches and stands, carefully tucking his cock back into his sweats, then looks down at Steve, sprawled across the couch, completely wrecked. He sighs fondly, then squats down and scoops Steve up in his arms. 

Steve makes a small noise of protest, but as soon as Bucky tucks his head into the crease of Bucky’s neck, he settles with a purr. One of his cat ears tickles at Bucky’s nose, so Bucky has to look away from his face, but he carries Steve quickly into their bedroom, carefully laying him out. 

“Gotta get you outta this costume, okay Stevie?” 

“Sure Buck,” Steve says, smiling up at him, eyes struggling to stay open. 

Bucky huffs, removing the cat ear headband and placing it delicately on their nightstand. He then starts unlacing the corset, one bow at a time, loosening it all the way, rubbing blood back into Steve’s skin where it’d been constricted. Lifting Steve up to a sitting position, Bucky braces his shoulders with his vibranium arm to tug the corset away and toss it to the floor before settling Steve on a mass of their fluffiest pillows. 

He checks both arms, one at a time, working out Steve’s shoulders, deltoids, biceps, triceps, down his forearms and wrists. His checks his hands, palms, fingertips, nails, for damage from the armrest Steve tore into. All the while, Steve just grins dopily at him, and Bucky murmurs soothing nothings and praise at him. 

Finally, Bucky reaches his crotch. The blue lace panties are obviously a total loss, so Bucky just tucks his vibranium hand under them at Steve’s hip and _rips_ , shredding them the rest of the way off in one quick motion. It’s easier on Steve’s oversensitive skin, but still enough friction to make him gasp and twist his hips away. 

“Shhh, I’m sorry pet,” Bucky murmurs, leaning over and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to Steve’s now-exposed hipbone. He pets down Steve’s thighs, avoiding his ass for the moment, down to massage his calves and rub his feet. 

“I gotta get something to clean you up, Котенок,” Bucky says softly, straightening. 

“Wha-?” Steve mumbles, propping himself on an elbow and reaching for Bucky. “Don’t… Are you leavin’ me Buck?” He pouts, red bitten lower lip sticking out and trembling, eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh, no Steve, _Stevie_ , Котенок, I’ll be right back, _I promise_ ,” Bucky hastens to reassure him, reaching out to press Steve back into his pillow nest. “Just to the bathroom. Just gotta get cleaned up.” 

Steve’s lip keep quivering, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Bucky sighs, quickly stripping off his sweat-soaked burgundy tank and handing it to Steve. The word “Brooklyn” is emblazoned down one side. Steve reads it, grinning, then buries his face in it, just where Bucky’s underarm sweat is most potent. 

“You can hold on to that for a few minutes while I step into the bathroom, right Котенок?” Steve nods, rolling over and cuddling into the shirt. Bucky watches him fondly for a few minutes, then shakes himself. 

Right. 

He’s still on clean up duty. 

He heads into the bathroom, stripping off his own messy sweats as he goes, jumping in for a quick shower, then toweling off and getting a nice big washcloth warm and wet for Steve. 

Steve is deep asleep already, still curled around Bucky’s shirt. Bucky carefully wipes down his soft cock and balls, causing only a small twitch, and cleans the cum and lube from his hole, gently— _gently_ — Good enough. Stevie can take a real shower in the morning. He uses his own towel from the shower to wipe down the sweat from the rest of Steve’s back, and chest, pits and pecs, and neck and tousled hair. 

It’ll do for now. 

The exhaustion of a well done, deeply satisfying scene is really settling into his bones now, so all he wants to do is curl up into bed next to his Stevie, Котенок, his pretty pet, and fall asleep. 

After dropping towel and rag on the floor on top of discarded corset and panties, Bucky does just that. Pausing only to pull the luxurious down comforter up over them both, he spoons up against Steve’s back, feels Steve purr at the contact, nuzzle into him, and in return, Bucky buries his face in Steve’s soft, golden hair. 

He’s asleep as soon as he closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, all our gratitude to the MCU Kink Bang mods, thank you for all your hard work!
> 
> This has been SUCH AN AMAZING EXPERIENCE, all my love to LadyAngelique <3<3<3 who of course made such GORGEOUS ART and then our ideas just clicked SO WELL I love you!!!! ~~ Darling
> 
> [Check out our Masterpost!](http://smdarling.tumblr.com/post/172285631480/pretty-pet-word-count-7779-warnings-masterpet)  
> ***Minor Spoilers with extended warnings***  
> Mild use of restraints, in that Steve's arms are tied behind his back in the beginning of the fic. 
> 
> One incident of minor impact play wherein Bucky "swats" Steve's ass when Steve lets go of the armrest.
> 
> Anything you wish I'd tagged/expanded on here? Please let me know on Tumblr or in a comment!!!


End file.
